The making of video productions, such as television broadcasts and recordings, has principally been done in studios and large mobile vans where relatively elaborate equipment is utilized and where the equipment is arranged in a manner which will facilitate the work of the production director and his assistants and also all the technical personnel involved in making the productions. Some of the technicians may be concerned only with a small number of instruments and controls and some others may have more general duties or authority and need to be in positions where an overall view can be had. All of these needs can be met in a studio and large mobile vans where the necessary equipment is permanently assembled and arranged.
However, there has developed a great need for making certain productions at locations outside the studio. For example, there is a demand on the part of manufacturers for making video tapes at industrial plants showing products and procedures and such video tapes may be used for educational or advertising purposes. But the task of transporting the necessary units of equipment and the tedious task of arranging, setting up, connecting and testing the equipment units after they are transported, is laborious, time consuming and very expensive.
Therefore, I have set about to provide a module which would house necessary equipment where the units would remain connected but which would not have any exposed wiring connections as it is transported, which could be moved from place to place without damage to the equipment, which would be compact enough to pass into and out of elevators and through existing entrances and exits to desired locations, and which could be set up and again repacked in a minimum of time. Another objective is to provide the type of arrangements and spacing of the units to which personnel in studios have become accustomed.